That's Life
by the-v-i-0-l-i-n-s-playing
Summary: It's amazing when you finally get what you always wanted but it's hard when something always gets in the way. Everyone has a story, all of them deserve to be told. But there are those special ones that are worth telling.
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

**AN: Yeah it's me I know this is weird considering that my computer is totally broken. But it's all explained down below at the end. For now enjoy this story that was supposed to be posted ages ago. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Y<strong>ou know how things never go as the way you planned, right? You just fall for the person you think you can never get, the person you think you can never talk to without stuttering your brains out? That person you can never get to look at you for just one fraction of a second? Well yeah the story of my life right? Well not quite I found out that things do get better.

This person I'm in love with can smile and make my head swim and make my heart beat a_** thousand**_ times faster. His laugh sounds more beautiful than a _**million**_ church bells ringing. That twinkle in his eyes... oh that twinkle can outshine a **_billion_** shining stars. I know it might seem corny and ridiculous to all of you and to all the people around me but who are you to judge? Have you ever been in love? Hmmm... that's what I thought. I'm young but I have so much to tell. I am Cecelia Nicole Jones and this is my story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**0~0~0**

"**_R_**ocky!" I yelled as i rapped at the door. "Hurry up! We need to go, we need to get to the station so we don't miss our train. We have five minutes Raquel." I banged harder on the door irritated. I just don't get it I'm supposed to be the late one, I'm always the late one. She's always the one who sleeps early like she always says '**You know CeCe the brain needs its rest to have an early start and to make it better to have hearty breakfast... yada yada yada' **yeah sorry I forgot the rest as I tuned out. Just to let you know I'm not a good listener when it comes to that stuff I get enough of that a day.

"Rocky, Rocky, Rocky you there? Rocky, Rocky, Rocky." I repeated annoyingly. My kept tapping my knuckles against the wooden door. I heard shuffling of feet on the other side of the door. "I know you can hear me. Open up." I kept up my tapping as I looked down at the ground, until my knuckles hit something with a mild thud.

"Ow." I heard someone say and I looked up quickly wide eyed. Oh no.

"Ty!" I gasped. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" I grabbed his face in my skinny hands as I tried to examine his face.

"CeCe I'm fine really, you can let go." He said quietly as he looked me in the eye. I let go quickly hiding behind my hair. He chuckled loudly. "I'm fine. See? No harm done." He showed me his forehead. I sighed.

"Ohh but it's red." I whispered. He smiled.

"I'll go get Rocky." He turned to leave and yelled "Rock! CeCe's here hurry up I'm not gonna take the blame for you being late!" He yelled. "Rocky!"

"Ty shut up! I'm almost done! It is your fault you took my alarm clock!" She screeched. I heard her run all over the apartment and she finally came back holding everything to stand next to me. Ty followed her and stood by the door.

"Yeah well I needed to get up early today, you know how it is." He said smoothly. "Oh and here's a granola bar, you know breakfast is the most important meal of the day like you always say." He handed it to her and grinned.

"Oh thanks your the best big brother a girl can ask for." She quipped.

"Don't mention it rock-star now scram munchkins go learn something." He ruffled her hair. "See ya Ce" He smiled at me as he closed the door.

Rocky grumbled as she parted her hair neatly as she had it before. She looked at me furiously. "A little help?"

"Oh" I said and took her granola bar and opened it then took a bite.

"Ce!" She screeched and pointed to her hair.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I fixed her hair how she liked it and gave back her breakfast. "Sorry"

"It's fine. He's really getting on my nerves lately." She said and started walking to the elevator. I just nodded my head in response as I followed her into the elevator. "I know you like him and all but I don't know what you see in him." She said quietly looking at me. I gave her a sad smile as I faced the doors.

"Me either." I agreed softly, but I could think of a lot of reasons as I watched the metal doors close. "Story of my life hmm?."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah lucky me I found this on my USB Drive now I still feel that bad about not updating my other story. When my computer crashed I thought I lost this story I planned to post months ago. Well before when I wrote a whole page on my microsoft I saved it and my <strong>**USB autosaved only two sentences so I uploaded and completed the page as best as I could. I swear the first version was the best one and this one doesn't even compare to it but I can't remember all the things I wrote it was major long. Unlucky me. But I know I'm over my head planning stories.** **I hope you liked this even though its like bad. Reviews are appreciated. Thank you all who read my author's note on my other story and for the support, your amazing.  
><strong>

**_~Dream but Live,_**

_** ~Arie**_


	2. Chapter 2: Let Go

**Hey guys, *waves* I wrote another story yeah believe it I'm way over my head with this writing multiple story stuff but I'm going to try and try hard. I don't know when or how I'm going to keep updating but... I'm pretty happy right now but my life isn't great either but I'm smiling regardless and I got a new laptop to keep up with my writings and I hope you enjoy this update.**

* * *

><p>The day was boring as it usually was, my life could not have been more dreadful and meaningless. I went and sat in school all day, went home and tried to do homework ha! If that was even possible, hang out with Rocky, Ty and Deuce all day, chase Flynn around the house, practice dancing and sleep and eat. Wow who knew life could get any better than this. Huh I never knew I could be this sarcastic but things happen when there is nothing to do.<p>

I hate everything today the sight of people, people around me laughing, couples holding hands, kisses, hugs and downright couples making eyes at each other nothing could have made me feel hollow at the moment. It was the worst feeling in the world, I knew I had the friends, the family and the perfect best friend but that could never make up connection that I needed that only the person from the opposite gender could fulfill.

Definitely not Rocky can do it that would just be weird. But all these years I had only eyes for this one guy that never gave me the time of day and that was my best friend's brother Ty. He never looked at me like that; he had the most beautiful girl in school to do that to and or except for food. Oh that boy what he does to me, he didn't need me a sophomore what for? He was a senior and the most popular guy in school and he didn't need a little girl named Cecelia Marie Jones, in my dreams he did but reality always crushed those dreams like a nut. So I'm sitting here in English class staring blankly at the chalkboard and I heard an annoying buzzing making its way into my ears.

"Cece can you find anything wrong with this sentence?" My snobby teacher asked me with a smug smile. I took a quick glance at the board and tilted my head towards her with a boring gaze and responded quickly snappily.

"The first word needs to be capitalized, the punctuation is misplaced, the comma needs to be in front of the 'before', semi-colon after the 'besides' and capitalize California and period at the end."

Her eyes glared at me and she grumbled as she made the corrections with hasty hands and I chuckled at her embarrassment and childish play. "Very good" was her final despising filled response. Why she hated me I had no idea but I didn't care as long as her hatred for me had no role in my grades or her head would be on a blade. As the last bell of the day was rung I jumped fast and walked with long strides to my locker and I saw no sign of a brunette anywhere near my locker. I sighed and reached for my lock and unlocked it with thin fingers and opened it slowly. As I retrieved all my books and was ready to head away I heard someone behind me I shivered as I felt a presence that I was not familiar with and I swiveled almost in slow motion and looked at who it was. I was met with blue green eyes that I drowned in for almost I don't know how long. I squirmed as I realized our closeness was close but somewhat warming.

"Hi?" I squeaked. I felt nervous under his admiring gaze.

"Oh sorry. Hi Cece what's up?" The stranger mumbled embarrassed at his hesitation.

"Nothing much I was just heading out." I jutted my thumb toward the exit and laughed inaudibly.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to block you from what you were doing. But…" He stopped.

"Uh-huh." I pushed.

"But… I was wondering if you would like to go out with me Saturday night." He rubbed the back of his neck cutely.

"Ummm. I'm sorry but... what's your name?" I asked tilting my head curiously. He turned red.

"I'm Rob. I'm in you science class?" He muttered. Realization dawned on me. I wagged my finger at him and smiled.

"Oh you mean the one who slipped the day when we were mixing some..." I said

"Yeah yeah that's me… I just came here to ask you out but if you don't want to..."

"I didn't say no." It's not every day a girl like me gets asked out and this guy was cute there was no way I was saying no to this.

"So what do you say?"

"Cece says yes." I replied smiling brightly.

"Awesome so I'll see you tomorrow to go over the date?" He asked.

"Wouldn't miss it. Bye." I waved and started to walk away.

"Bye!" He said. I made way for the exit that I was longing to go through some tackled me to the floor. I groaned in pain because it definitely wasn't from pleasure. Someone squealed in my ear and I groaned again. They straddled my waist while I moaned in pain.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" I heard someone squeak. I rubbed my eyes tiredly.

"Tell you what!" I muffled.

"Tell me what Rob was asking you!" She replied.

"Rock get off me." I said. "You're weight is crushing my overly petite body." I quipped. She put more pressure on my hips and I moaned in pain. "Please I can't breathe you Amazon."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Take it back you hobbit." She laid her whole body weight on top of me.

"Fine I take it back!" I wheezed as she let up I coughed like there was no tomorrow.

"You're over exaggerating, now tell me." She questioned as she harshly backed me into the wall.

"Raquel you're going to have to stop doing this or others are going to get the wrong idea. If you wanted me then just say so." I grinned. She slapped my lightly. "Ow." I said blankly.

"Now tell me what happened." She asked slowly. My eye went into slits.

"Well a cute guy whose name is Rob came over and asked this chick," I thrust my thumbs pointing to me. "out."

Her eyes gleamed dangerously as she jumped in the air and did a fist pump.

"I knew it!" she cackled.

"Knew what?" I replied genuinely scared at her outburst.

"You know! Ask you out!" She stopped for a minute and wondered "I knew he liked you but I didn't know he had the gall to do it."

"Gall what? Wait why wouldn't you think he would do it what's so intimidating about me?"

"Gosh nothing it's just…" I waited. "You get a little scary when you get all defensive."

"I do not get all…." I pointed my finger at her face and I stopped. I cleared my throat. "…I do not get all defensive."

"Yeah clearly" She said sarcastically. "So when is it?"

"Umm... shoot I think Saturday? No we were going to go over it tomorrow."

"Excellent." She whispered. My eyes narrowed at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said.

"That wasn't nothing, Rock what's up with you?"

"Look CeCe it's nothing I'm just coming up with ways to make you smoking hot for your first date." She waggled her eyebrows.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up there brainy this is not my first date, if anything this is my third." I exclaimed coolly. "'Cause you know I got that game."

"Yeah whatever and if anything I get more dates than you." She quipped. I felt my face heat and I made no remark of the truth she spoke, believe it or not over the past year or two; Rocky has been on her game. She was smart, fair, compassionate, passionate, caring, gentle, strong-minded, willing, her skin was a flawless color of toffee without a fucking blemish in sight well not that I know of, her eyes were wide with emotion in the mix with golden brown, her hair brown and wavy, her legs were endless and let's face it she had a killer body with rocking boobs…

"Ce did you hear what I said?" She asked.

"Something about boobs?" I replied shaking my head. She scrunched up her eyebrows.

"What? No! What were you thinking about?" She questioned looking at my face

"Ugh nothing Rocky just don't mess this up for me, I need this date right now." I begged.

"I know you do that's why I want to make it perfect for you so you can have a boyfriend right now instead of pining over one." She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and walked me out of the school and on or way to our apartment building.

**O~O~O**

"Rocky have you done your Math homework yet?" I jumped on the couch next to her. She ignored my presence and replied.

"Why yes I am almost done with it…right…now." She spoke with glee as she dotted her last words.

"Nice hand work, it wonderful and if I can take it off your hands I will gladly take care of it." I made to snatch it but she was too fast damn her karate experience.

"Uh-uh Ce you know you can't just copy off of me. It's not going to help you and your situation." She gave me a glare. Which I returned with pleasure.

"Why does that always come up with you? I'm doing fine in all my classes and I'll have you know I have a B+ in Mr. Bad Breath's class."

"His name is Mr. Blake." She said defensively.

"Oh sorry and forgive me for making fun of him since with your teacher student crush on him and all." I said and took her algebra book.

"He's just awkward that's all."

"He sweats!" I remarked. "A lot!"

"It's his first year here and he's nervous I don't blame being in front of people like you and making him feel bad and staring at him with beady eyes." She flexed her fingers and wiggled them. "I love him awkwardness and all and besides he's pretty cute." She said snottily.

"He's old!" I laughed.

"He's 25!" She yelled.

"Whatever he still sweats when he's in front of the air conditioner." I said and she fumed. "Wait what does this say?" changing the subject and pointed at one of the answers. She grumbled and went into her kitchen. I continued to copy until I felt someone breathe on my neck and I jumped and everything went flying into the air.

"Whoa sorry I didn't think I would scare you that bad." I heard a deep voice and I closed my eyes with a deep breath.

"No, no you didn't scare me just a little frightened that's all." I got up and tugged on my shirt. He laughed and said.

"Still the bravest of the group well until now that I scared your pants off." She throatily chuckled.

"I was not scared! Watch I'm going to get you and I'm going to make your pants come right off." I said and I saw him holding back his laughter. I felt my eyes widen and my cheeks heat up. "No I meant I'm going to scare you real bad." I tried again but it was less intimidating.

"Chill it's fine people say the wrong thing when they mean the other way around. Relax." He sat on the couch as Rocky came in with two cokes in hand. She spotted Ty.

"Hey loser." She said.

"You mad?" He smirked.

"I aint' even mad bro." She laughed as they joked.

"Pass me one of those cans." He nodded his head.

"Psst think again. Get your lazy ass up and get one yourself." She snapped.

"Always the girl with the mouth of a sailor." He cracked as he didn't attempt to move to the kitchen. "You is mad."

She ignored him and asked. "So what do you have in mind to wear for the special occasion?"

"Umm."

"Ooooooo girl talk what's this about? Are you going to wear that red dress with black heels and the necklace that makes your eyes sparkle?" Tyler clapped his hands lightly with sarcastic giddiness.

"If you must know I'm planning a date with this guy who is am-azingly cute." I sang and for a second I looked at his eyes and I thought I saw flicker of change behind them. As soon as I recognized it as soon as it disappeared.

"Really?" He asked with what seemed like a fake smile but to others it looked believable.

"Yes really." I said. "I don't know I think the stripped black and white long sleeve blouse with the black high waist army double buttoned pleated skirt with just plain Converse." I turned to Rocky and said with excitement.

"Oh my God that sounds so cute!" She jumped out of her seat. "Wait what about that neck..." She was gushing but in mid-sentence was interrupted with a large deafening bang from the front door. At this I realized Ty was gone I fiddled with my fingers.

I lowered my gaze and I felt a squeeze on my shoulder and I looked into Rocky's sad understanding eyes. I felt my mouth turn up into a smile that didn't quite reach my eyes and I felt my heart clench but Rocky sat next to me and clutched my hand in hers. I felt her lips brush my ear and I heard her breathe.

"Let go."

"I'm trying." I whispered painfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok? Decent? I don't if it was good or bad so let me know what you think and just hit that magic button below that makes everyone smile. <strong>

~**_Never give up,_**

**_Avie_**


	3. Chapter 3: Cheesy Kisses

**Hey guys *happy dances* it's time for a 4 month update oh yeah! Lol I'm kidding guys sorry I've been away for so long but I'm still getting my act together. And I know some of you are wondering **"Why update this story and not **"Can't You See It?" **" **I don't know guys this story has been nagging on me lately so when I'm stressed I write. But I'm doing the other story too. But I love the way this story is going to turn out in the end so I hope you read and share with others. Please read on *continues happy dance***

* * *

><p>"Ce?" I heard a knock on my door that I braced my back against. "CeCe are you ready? Let me see how it looks." She said gently her voice twinkling with curiosity. I closed my eyes taking a shuddering breath as more knocking occurred sending soft vibrations through my body making me shiver.<p>

"Ce, can you come out?" My bottom lip trembled.

"No." I heard her sputter with confusion.

"Why not?" She asked. Because I looked like troll in a skirt.

"I look horrible." I shrieked as I opened my eyes to look at my full length mirror. My hair was curled and feathered out lightly away from my face, my blouse dipped dangerously low for show and my skirt was hitched above the thigh that even a nun would drown me in holy water. Rocky picked out a totally different outfit for me than what I went over. I pouted.

"No you don't you never look horrible." Her voice whispered.

"Why did you pick this out for me Roc? I can never pull this off."

"Have a little faith! Besides you have all the confidence in the world, you could be wearing a grass skirt with leaves as a bra and make it look good then have everyone into the next week wear it." She boasted. I laughed mockingly.

"Yeah whatever."

"Really Ce I'm serious." She argued.

I sighed "Okay. Okay then come in, but I won't be responsible for possible vomiting." I backed away from the door with my eyes closed. The door creaked slowly along with a sharp intake of breath my eyes stung with hateful tears.

"I knew it. I knew I looked ugly." I covered my eyes with my small dainty hands as I mumbled incoherent hateful words directed towards me. _Ugly Ugly Ugly._

"What? No honey." She rushed towards me and pulled me into her embrace. "Why are you crying?" Her thumbs rubbing my tears away.

"You-.. You..." I struggled then I just gave up shaking my head.

"What? Oh no." She hugged me tighter. "I gasped because you look adorable." She laughed.

"No you didn't. I don't need you lying to me I can take it." I grumbled.

"Obviously you can't" She whispered, she removed my hands from my face making me look at her. "You're stunning"

I looked away from her brown eyes and just agreed. "Thanks Roc."

"Listen I mean it missy." She scolded me; I turned to her and gave a convincing smile.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." She laughed. "Now twirl!" I did so.

"Perfect." She squealed. "Your legs are amazing in that skirt."

"My legs are twigs." I frowned. She growled and rolled her eyes.

"They're slim and shaped." She fixed my skirt an inch higher I gasped. "Why do the things that always come out of your mouth have to be negative about yourself?" I shrugged.

"Like why can't be like." She strutted and posed in the mirror. "Who is that gorgeous long haired red head in the mirror with the unbelievable legs with the cute face?"

"Okay, okay, okay I get it." I plopped on the bed.

"Come having confidence is fun and you used to have it too."

"Yea until you sucked me dry."

"In the name that is all your designer shoes." She pulled me up only to push me in front of the mirror. "Try it."

I posed and repeated dryly. "Who is that gorgeous long haired red head in the mirror with the unbelievable legs with the cute face?"

She gave me her "really?" look. "Okay that's enough we can try again later. And with a little more enthusiasm."

"You're impossible." I mumbled.

"And you're not working with me."

"That's the plan."

"Then you don't want me to do your make-up?" She folded her arms. My eyes popped.

"What? No! That's not funny you wouldn't dare!" I screeched in defiance.

"Come on." She grabbed my make-up carrier. "Turn around." Then she got to work. When she was working on me, bustling over foundation and concealers that complimented my complexion and the shadows and eyeliners that brought out my eyes. I swore she poked my left eye at least twice, but I got the thinking if Rob was the real deal for me, if he would like the eccentric girl I am, if I liked him, if he can keep up and put up with me long enough like Rocky did and downright if he liked red heads cause I am not willing to give up the color just for him. Or if he can be my first real boyfriend not like I didn't have ones before but they were never serious... I just wanted someone to stand by me that wasn't Rocky even though she was all that I needed. But I knew I was jumping ahead of things that may never occur. Before I knew it she was done with my make-up.

"Take a look." She turned me.

I made eye contact with someone in the mirror I didn't recognize. I touched my face and stupidly touched the mirror to touch her face. I heard someone clearing their throat behind me.

"What do you—whoa!" I lunged at her and hugged her.

"Thank you." I whispered. "But you didn't have to do all this we're just going out for pizza."

"I don't care where you're going wherever you go and when you go out for a date no matter what as long as I can help it. I'm. Going. To. Make. You. Look. Beautiful." She shook me. "Just to make them see how lucky they are."

"I love you Rocky." My eyes started to water she looked scared.

"Oh no. Please don't cry my work is going to be ruined." I quickly fanned my eyes.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Now put on the heels and walk to let me see." I did what I was told. "Perfect you're ready. Hair curled, check. Make-Up? Check. Outfit? Check. Heads up." She tossed me a silver purse. "Purse? Double check. Your double ready missy."

I let out a sigh of release. "Thank god, I couldn't have done this myself."

"I know, I gotchu." She pushed me into the living room and tossed me an apple. "Freshen your breath."

"Couldn't have gave me gum?" I rolled my eyes and took a big bite. "Oh god I love green apples. Why are their green apples and red ones?"

"I don't know because I guess the world just works like that?" I laughed at her.

"That's the worst answer you ever gave me. I thought you would go into genetic make up about phenotypes or whatever that is."

"And I'm surprised you even know that the word phenotype even exists." She quickly said. Then the doorbell rang.

"Oh no!" I through my apple at Rocky and straightened out my skirt and flipped my hair. "Rocky please open the door for me?"

"Hey Rocky are you okay?" She asked herself. "Yea just peachy!" she yelled.

"Sorry." I muttered. She made her way to the door to open it. "Hey Rob." She smiled.

"Hey, Rocky." His deep voice vibrated through me and gave me a warm feeling. "CeCe ready?"

"I'm right here." I stood in front of him and looked up at him. "You're here right on time, exactly eight I mean." I smiled shyly at him.

"I-I-I-I-I. I mean yeah of course why wouldn't I? I don't take these things as a joke." He smiled at me. "By the way you look. I mean you look… wow. You look…" He tried.

"Rob its okay. Thank you." I smiled. Rocky looked between as we kept smiling and shuffled her feet.

"Well get on it." She shoved me making me trip into Rob' arms. "Have her home before eleven, well have fun you crazy kids." She slammed the door.

"Is she always this… forward?" He asked still holding me. I jumped out of his arms and made my way to the elevator.

"Well that's usually my job. You coming?" Holding out my hand he showed his pearly whites.

"Definitely." He grabbed my hand.

**OOOOO**

"I feel weird now." As we walked to Krusty's Pizza.

"Oh sorry." I snatched my hand away and wiped my hands on my skirt. "Sorry sweaty palms."

He laughed and took my hand again. "It's not your hand silly. Just that your all dressed up and pretty when I'm just taking you to a Pizza joint." He said.

"It's okay Robbie."

"Are you sure?" He asked worried.

"Yeah. Wait did you just say I'm pretty?" I asked.

"Well yea of course." He said matter of factly. He held open the door.

"Thank you." We made our way to a booth he waited for me to slide in first. "Wow you're the gentlemen type aren't you?"

"Call me old fashioned." Him just saying that made me swoon. "Oh our waiter is coming." He announced and I just nodded and looked at my menu.

"Welcome to Krusty's pizza. Where the pizza is the crustiest and the best in Chicago." I heard a familiar voice and I stiffened. What is he doing here? "What would you like to drink?"

"A coke please" Robbie said.

"Um a lemonade please." I was hoping he would walk away. But when I glanced to the side with my head down I still saw a pair of black skinny jeans with converse.

"Hey Ce." I heard him say. I looked up at him and he had on a strained fake smile.

"Hey." I squeaked slowly. Hoping I didn't look nervous and I know I already failed that mission, but at least I hoped I didn't break out into sweats.

"You two know each other?" Rob asked. I opened my mouth to answer but someone beat me to it.

"Yeah I'm her best friend's brother." He laughed. _Ha ha ha very funny_.

"Rocky? Oh I didn't know that, what's up man?" Shaking Ty's hand but as I looked on someone was holding on longer than they were supposed to. Then I realized that Ty was holding on too tight and I heard Robbie hissing in pain. I sat there in shock.

"Um dude you're holding on a little bit too tight." Rob hunched in pain. I looked at Ty seeing that his face was focused on only Robbie.

"Ty! Ty! What are you doing?" I hissed. He looked at me innocently without giving away any guilt on what he just did.

"Nah nothing I'm just giving the dude a handshake." He released Rob's hand slowly.

"Some handshake." Rob said while flexing his hand.

"Ty what are you doing here? When did you start working at Krusty's?" I asked anxiously panicking.

"Deuce got me a job here again." He said simply.

"Why?" I said.

"I got to save up for that car you know. It can't just appear." Ty shrugged.

"That's awesome man, working here must be cool around pizza and all that." Rob tried to make conversation but Ty looked plain annoyed. What was his problem?

"Yeah. I'll be back with your drinks." Ty announced tightly.

"Why do I get the feeling that he's going to spit in my drink?" Robbie asked.

"Because he's probably going to." I mumbled to myself.

"I think he hates me and I don't even know what I did."

"I don't either but please don't pay him any mind." I pleaded. "He can be a little… well he can be a little Ty."

"Don't worry I'm only here for you." He said lightly but with bad luck Ty came at the exact moment of Robbie's statement and Ty's body stiffened. He set the drinks down and took our order then retreated to the kitchen. Rob and I talked endlessly about ridiculous things that didn't even make sense. We had a lot in common and that comforted me and bugged me for some reason that I did not want to analyze. He held my hand as we talked some more, most of our pizza going to waste.

"This pizza is actually pretty good. Crusty but not that crusty." I laughed at that.

"Yeah well you haven't lived in Chicago that long have you?" I asked.

"Nah only for about two years. Still don't like deep dish though." He said. I actually gasped I held my hand to my heart.

"What? Tell me why I'm on this date with you?" I whispered.

"Maybe because you like me and think I'm amazingly cute." He smiled his eyes gleaming.

"Yeah I admit one of those things."

"That's just not right." He joked. "I got to get you home before mama Rocky chops off my peperoni stick." He waited for me to stand. I said I would use the bathroom before we left, but before I could turn around he clasped my wrist and captured my face. I closed my eyes as his breath gently glided across my cheeks and softly his lips brushed mine. My heart beat increased within a second as his mouth pressed more firmly against my lips as his moved to tilt his head. The feeling was warming as my body started to buzz and his lips were warm and soft they tasted wonderful and reminded me of honey. I gasped as he kept kissing me and I was floating before I knew it my feet were still on the ground I stumbled against him. Luckily we were the only ones in the pizzeria as I buried my head in his neck as I felt my cheeks stain. But I felt someone or something was watching and I quickly smiled and half ran to the bathroom.

I ran in and sat on the counter to catch my breath. I looked in the mirror and smiled, I bounced in place with excitement.

"I hope that kiss means he likes me." I said. I did my business and washed my hands and reapplied my lip gloss then made sure I looked presentable. As I made my way around the corner I heard a low conversation and I slowed my pace and stopped to listen.

"Listen I don't know what you're up to. But I'm going to warn you first to stop, I don't know why you're going out with her tonight but I'm going to say this; she's not that kind of girl. So step off." Ty threatened pointing his finger at Robbie.

"Look man I don't know what's up with you. But I asked her out because I like her alright? But whatever your reason to hate me and confront me must be a good for you to threaten me like that." Robbie said his eyes in slits.

"It's not a threat take it more as a warning. Oh you like her huh? But what I saw with that kiss looks like you want a little something more than that tonight."

"Oh don't walk around here all high and mighty when everyone knows what you do around here. You know you do the same thing, but at least I'm doing it because it means something to me with the girl I like." Rob hissed.

"You-" Ty began but I just wanted to go home now so I made my presence known and put a big smile on my face.

"You ready Robbie?" I stopped beside him and smiled at them both and Ty shifted his feet and gave me a small smile but it faded quickly as he looked me dead in the eye.

"Yeah let's go Rocky's going to roast my chestnuts." He laughed and turned serious to nod at Ty. "See ya man." We walked to the door as I made my way through it I waved at Ty.

"Later." I said and he gave a small wave.

"See you at the building Ce."

**OOOOOO**

"Listen CeCe I really like you." Robbie said as we stopped at my door. I laughed as I looked for my key in my purse.

"And I like you Rob." I fumbled with the keys. "I really enjoyed tonight. I didn't expect it to go that well."

"Yeah me too and that's why I wanted to ask for another one of that."

"Really?" I asked surprised. He looked down shyly.

"Yeah."

"Okay sure Rob I'd like that." I opened my door; I turned to him and gave him a soft peck on the lips. "Don't disappoint me." I left him there smiling to himself. As soon as I entered through the door and locked it someone grabbed me.

"How did it go?" She yelled at me. I smiled.

"It went great."

* * *

><p><strong>La la la la so that's chapter 3 guys I hope you liked it and if you didn't oh well. But it's going to be tough to build things around with the new character in the way. And who knew Ty was working at Krusty's while Rob and Ce were on a date? Hmmm evil me. Who loves pepperoni? Oh and sorry about the <strong>_**cheesy **_**kiss! Joke sorry I suck at writing kisses. So anyway back on topic I hope this was okay and reviews and comments keep me going as does food lol.**

**All my love,**

**Avie J.**


End file.
